Rokubi Okibiuka
Rokubi Okibiuka is the main antagonist (so far) of Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, the son of the great Museidenkou Okibiuka or Mizukouken, and has been called the Harbinger of Peace by Life. Background Rokubi Okibiuka was born into the Okibiuka as the son of the great Museidenkou Okibiuka. Shortly after his birth, Museidenkou was sent out on a mission during the Third Great Shinobi World War to escort the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, to Konoha to speak with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, about peace between the two villages of Kirigakure and Konohagakure. Before arriving to Konoha, though, they were ambushed by a group of Konoha A.N.B.U. named "The Foundation". After Rokubi's mother, Saishoku, recieved word of this tragic news, she moved to Kumogakure to settle and raise her son in a less reminscient area. Three years later Saishoku met another man by the name of Fuhenbaka, who was a Jonin of Kumogakure. They quickly married and had a child together named Meimeinou, Rokubi's brother. About a month after Meimeinou was born, a couple of teenagers kidnapped Rokubi and decided to bring him to the "Lost Statue" which contained eight of the Nine Tailed-Beasts, which was because they had heard a tale about the son of the Mizukouken to have had an odd connection with a certain Tailed-Beast. When Rokubi set eyes on the statue he began to have a seizure as the Six-Tailed Slug mentally sealed itself into him, causing his aggresion levels to sky-rocket, resulting in the murder of the two teenagers. Five years later, after Rokubi had finally become a Genin, Meimeinou and his friends began to antagonize him for being a "lowly genin", as Meimeinou was of a higher rank. With rage running rapidly through his veins, Rokubi used some of the Slug's Chakra and slaughtered his brother. Realizing that he could never be forgiven for such an intolerable act, he fled the scene and eventually ran into Koshizako. Koshizako felt that he should take care of Rokubi and raise him correctly. After arriving to Kirigakure from Kumogakure, by boarding a train, he introduced Rokubi to his set of identical twins, Kumichi and Shimokaton. Three years passed and Koshizako had begun to work for the Konoha A.N.B.U. in order to gain money for his children. When Rokubi had gotten into a fight that late afternoon he let loose the Slugs' power, ending in Koshizako's death as well. Rokubi then gathered together his younger siblings and ran fom the incident, eventually taking shelter in a nearby cave. The next morning, he had noticed a strange statue on the wall that he had not seen before. The odd statue, which claimed to be, quite literally, Life, belched purple flames and informed Rokubi and his siblings of their future status as gods of a new era called the "Dawned Era" where things were to be forever peaceful. Rokubi was then hypnotized by these words of wisdom and followed "Life" to train and be prepared for the upcoming era. Life had also stated that his death would sway the man who would bring about this "Dawned Era". Personality Rokubi has been seen as unemotional throughout the series of chapters, although he has shown some signs of greed and psychopathy when absorbing all of Life's Chakra with Secret Jutsu: Six Tongues of Chakra Transplantation. Appearance Although deemed as a young man, Rokubi has been seen as a wise sort of prophet. Even though he is not very intimidating to other antagonists and protagonists, he has a very powerful, uncaring look that, is said, to send chills down the spine. He usually wears the recommendatory Akatsuki Cloak along with ten of the previous Akatsuki member's rings, which represent brass knuckles in a way. His skin color is, surprisingly, not all that pale. Story Appearances Rise of Akatsuki Arc After Rokubi and his accomplices, Kanjou and Kokukozu, killed Nagato and re-establish the infamous and dead Akatsuki, they went to search for several unwanted ninja to recruit in order to make their goal a reality. Before doing so, the three subordinates used Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life to inform Life that the Seventh Hokage, Naruto, had unnecessary Chakra inside him. Life ordered them to murder the Hokage and if they did not do so that he would, with ease, kill them all. Sometime later, Rokubi visited a worried Naruto, telling him that if he did not rid of his excess Chakra he would face dire consequences. when searching for the unwanted ninja, Rokubi left Kokukozu to defeat and recruit Sunamoto and Kanjou to defeat and recruit Iwayajuu. Again, they all summoned Life and explained their reason for the murder being a failure. Life persistently yelled at them. When Iwayajuu asked why Life was angry, he eventually told them his "tale" of how he bumped into it, which wasn't exactly true. Naruto then gave himself a mission to speak to Rokubi and change his murderous ways. When he had arrived at their lair, they immediately attacked one another. All the conflict made Rokubi finally release some of the Slug's Chakra, making Naruto flee to Konoha. The other members then laid him down, questioning each other what had happened to him. Kabuto's Revenge Arc Rokubi awoke in the blanket that the members had laid him down in which was made of rags and patches, all held together with a few chakra strings. He proceeded to yell at them for being too cocky, baffled by their idiocy. After heading out to find more recruits, Rokubi and the members traveled to Kusagakure. As they walked through a decadent forest, a young girl ran through the forest and crashed into Sunamoto. Moments later, a group of bulky men with swords sped through as well, planning to take the innocent-looking child to jail for theft. Enraged by their selfish ways, through Sunamoto's point of view, Sunamoto killed all the men with Million Hands of Shukaku Jutsu, stating that no one should ever mistreat the poor. Rokubi allows the young girl, Seichiken, to join the Akatsuki without hesitation after having watched her display of rare Plant Release Jutsu, which Kanjou completely disagreed with, considering her to be either a spy or a fresh, new ninja from the Kusagakure Ninja Academy. Hagetaka and the Hokage's Message Arc Iwayajuu soon became curious of when they were to start doing anything productive as they were doing nothing but planning and recruiting. After feeling that closer inspection led to Rokubi basically lying, Iwayajuu flees the lair only to be seen again, taken hostage by Hagetaka Uchiha, someone who worked with Madara and Izuna when the Uchiha fought the Senju. After telling Rokubi that no one in the Ninja World wants him to return as a prominent threat, he puts Rokubi under a Genjutsu, which is countered with another Genjutsu. Hagetaka then summoned his possessed henchman, Taizen, who transformed into a sort of beast, done so by Hagetaka's Inhumane Hatred Mutation Jutsu. After defeating Taizen, Rokubi put Hagetaka under the Genjutsu: Endless Waterfall of Blood and imprisoned him into a wall of the building with The Akatsuki rescued Iwayajuu, who agreed to stay with the group as long as they lived up to their expectations. Kokukozu then informed Rokubi and the rest that he was to go to a summit of all the Kage's, promising that he'd bring back valuable information. After Iwayajuu asks him why there is so much suffering in the world, Rokubi's states that "hate is an inextinguishable factor that remains throughout all civilizations, all humanity...” and gathers them together to summon Life one last time. After arguing enough with it, Rokubi uses Secret Jutsu: Six Tongues of Chakra Transplantation to absorb all of Life's Chakra. When he was finished, he tells them that it's time to get things going. Reign of Peace Arc Rokubi appeared once more in an unknown room, talking with Shimokaton, both discussed the stability of their plan The Movement. After their conversation had ended, Shimokaton began to reminisce his childhood days with Rokubi and his twin brother, Kumichi. Rokubi considered the reminiscing of such memories to be absurd, that there is no need to recall such past moments. Rokubi then headed back to the lair where he awaited for the members' arrival. Oddly enough, only Kokukozu and Iwayajuu returned, Kokukozu expressed his concern for his comrades, especially Kanjou, while Iwayajuu yelled out in excitement, anxious to wreak havoc and mayhem in Konoha. A few moments later Rokubi received a telepathic message warning him that Sunamoto was taken hostage. He traced the message back to Sunagakure, the village that they had already taken care of. Once they made it there they had found a stairway that led them to the underground area that the telepathy had been coming from. Kokukozu noticed that the one who stood behind the chair that Sunamoto had been wrapped around was the Scorpion Sage. Without a word to spare, the elderly Sage attacked them. With little time to think, Kokukozu used Water Release: Great Liquid Needle to destroy the Giant Chakra Scorpion that the Sage had created earlier. Rokubi then used Secret Jutsu: Pitcher Plant of Chakra Consumption to consume the Chakra globs that spread all along the floor in order to use Chakra Molding Jutsu: Chains of Restriction, which wrapped around his wrists to stop him from using Hand-Seals, which gave Iwayajuu the opporotunity to use Earth Release: Divine Impalement, which allowed him to grow a massive chunk of Amethyst out of the wall and through the elderly Sage's heart. It was then revealed that it wasn't the Scorpion Sage at all but yet another one of the ninja that he hired. After leaving the establishment, the Akatsuki went straight for Konoha. Whilst leaping through the forest that led to Konoha, Kokukozu felt a disturbing and foul Chakra nearby, making him come to halt, along with the rest of the group. He explained to them that it was his duty to dispose of this mysterious person. Rokubi understood and ordered them all to keep going forth as a dust cloud slowly rolled in. Abilities Chakra Rokubi has shown to be very stable when it comes to Chakra use. For example, when using Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life, the only one who did not kneel down in exhaustion was Rokubi who simply stood before the members. Also, he has not shown any difficulties with Hand-Seals or producing said Chakra, as if it is limitless, but this is not verified. Six-Tailed Slug Only appearing very few times in the story, The Six-Tailed Slug, has not, as of yet, become a particularly interesting character. Rokubi has used it once or twice to strike those who cause him much pain, but, other than that, we have not seen very much when it comes to the Slug. Like Naruto, though, he seems to be very ferocious once unleashing a bit of its Chakra. It is unknown, however, if he can control this beast. Jutsu * Womekuhouou * Instantaneous Paralysis Jutsu * Buzzer Jutsu * Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life * Genjutsu: Wishful Thinking * Genjutsu: Endless Waterfall of Blood * Secret Jutsu: Inanimate Object Seal of the Unborn Universe * Secret Jutsu: Six Tongues of Chakra Transplantation * Lightning Release: Righteous Intertwined Eels of the Sacred Realm * Secret Jutsu: Pitcher Plant of Chakra Consumption * Chakra Molding Jutsu: Chains of Restriction Trivia * Rokubi's name means, quite literally, Six-Tails. * Rokubi's favorite food is squid while is least favorite is mashed potatoes. *Rokubi has completed 3 missions in total: All C-Rank * Rokubi's hobbies are, interestingly enough, juggling and making colored flames. Quotes (To Akatsuki)'' “I made those words my own...I will control all of Life's power and free the world of evil, that is my goal!” '' (To Hagetaka) “I've found a new light, Hagetaka, a more sensible solution than that of mindlessly throwing away innocent lives.” '' (To Iwayajū) “Not even a person as wise as me knows why...hate is an inextinguishable factor that remains throughout all civilizations, all humanity...to attain peace, such a race shouldn't even exist...”''